Finding Donkey (My Version)/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript of Finding Donkey (My Version). *playing *'Shrek': Wow. *'Fiona': Mmm. *'Shrek': Wow. *'Fiona': Mm-hmm. *'Shrek': Wow. *'Fiona': Yes, Shrek. No, I see it. It's beautiful. *'Shrek': So, Fiona, when you said you wanted an outside view, you didn't think you'd get the whole world, did you? Huh? Sighs Oh, yeah. An ogre can breathe out here. Did your man deliever, or did he deliever? *'Fiona': My man delievered. *'Shrek': And it wasn't so easy. *'Fiona': Because a lot of other ogres had their eyes on this place. *'Shrek': You better believe they did, every single one of them. *'Fiona': Mm-hmm. You did good. And the neighborhood is awesome. *and laughing *Snipping *'Shrek': So you do like it, don't you? *'Fiona': No, no, no. I do, I do. I really do like it. But, Shrek, I know that the drop off is desirable, with the great schools and the amazing view, but do we really need so much space? *'Shrek': Fiona, honey, these are our kids we're talking about. They deserve the best. Look, look, look. They'll wake up, poke their little heads out, and they see a dinosaur! You see right by their bedroom window. *'Fiona': Shh! You're gonna wake the kids. *'Shrek': Oh, right, right. *'Fiona': Aw, look. They're dreaming. We still have to name them. *'Shrek': You want to name all of them right now? All right, we'll name uh, this half Shrek Junior, and then this half Fiona Junior. Okay, we're done. *'Fiona': I like Donkey. *'Shrek': Donkey. We'll name one Donkey, but I'd like most of them to be Shrek Junior. *'Fiona': Just think, in a couple of days, we're gonna be parents. *'Shrek': Yeah. What if they don't like me? *'Fiona': Shrek. *'Shrek': No, really. *'Fiona': There's over 400 eggs. Odds are, one of them is bound to like you. What? *'Shrek': You remember how we met? *'Fiona': Well, I try not to. *'Shrek': Well, I remember. "Excuse me, miss, can you check and see if I have a hook in my lip?" *'Fiona': Shrek! *'Shrek': You got a little closer because it was wiggling. kisses *'Fiona': Get away, get away! *'Shrek': Here he is. Cutie's here. Where'd everybody go? *breathing heavily *gasps *'Shrek': Fiona, get inside the house, Fiona. No, Fiona, don't. They'll be fine. Just get inside-- You, right now. *roars *'Shrek': No! Ow! Gasps Oh! Ooh! Ooh! *echoes *music playing *mutters *'Shrek': Fiona! Panting Fiona? Fiona? Gasps Fiona? Fiona? Fiona? Crying Oh! Ohh. There, there, there. It's okay. Daddy's here. Daddy's got you. I promise, I will never let anything happen to you: Donkey. *Animation presents *PDI/DreamWorks Production *Donkey (My Version) *'Donkey': Offscreen First day of school! Wake up, wake up! Come on. First day of school. *'Shrek': I don't want to go to school, five more minutes. *'Donkey': Not you, Shrek. Me. *'Shrek': Okay. Huh? *'Donkey': Get up, get up. It's time for school, time for school, it's time for school, time for school. *'Shrek': All right, I'm up. *'Donkey': Boy! Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Whoa! *Thud *'Shrek': Donkey! *'Donkey': First day of school! *'Shrek': Donkey, don't move. Don't move. *'Donkey': Unh! Unh! *'Shrek': You'll never get out of there yourself. I'll do it. Unh! *Pop *'Shrek': All right, where's the break? You feel a break? *'Donkey': No. *'Shrek': Sometimes, you can't tell 'cause fluid rushes to the area. Now any rushing fluids? *'Donkey': No. *'Shrek': Are you woozy? *'Donkey': No. *'Shrek': How many fingers do you have? *'Donkey': I'm fine. *'Shrek': Answer the finger question. *'Donkey': Five. *'Shrek': No! See? Something's wrong with you. I have one, two, three, four, five-- That's all I have? You're okay. How's the lucky hoof? *'Donkey': Lucky. *'Shrek': Let's see. *Grunts *'Shrek': Are you sure you want to go to school this year? Cause it's just fine if you don't. You can wait 5 or 6 years. *'Donkey': Come on, Shrek. It's time for school. *'Shrek': Uhh, uhh, uhh, forgot to brush. *'Donkey': Ohh. *'Shrek': Do you want this swamp to sting you? *'Donkey': Yes. *'Shrek': Brush. *'Donkey': Okay, I'm done. *'Shrek': Ah, you missed a spot. *'Donkey': Where? *'Shrek': There. Ha ha! Right there. And here and there. *playing *'Shrek': Alright! We're excited! The first day of school. Here we go. We're ready to learn to get some knowledge. Now, what's the one thing we have to remember about the world? *'Donkey': It's not safe. *'Shrek': That's my boy. First, we check to see that the cost is clear. We go out, and back in. And then we go out, and back in. And then one more time, out and back in. And sometimes, if you want to do it four times-- *'Donkey': Shrek... *'Shrek': All right, come on, boy. *'Donkey': Shrek, maybe while I'm at school, I'll see a pirate. *'Shrek': I highly doubt that. *'Donkey': Have you ever met a pirate? *'Shrek': No, and I don't plan to. *'Donkey': How old are super heroes? *'Shrek': Super heroes? I don't know. *'Donkey': Violet from next door, she said that super heroes live to be about 100 years old. *'Shrek': You know what, if I ever meet a super hero, I'll ask him. After I'm done talking to the pirate, okay? Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on, wait to cross. Hold my hand. Hold my hand. *'Donkey': Shrek, you're not going to freak out like you did at the petting zoo, are you? *'Shrek': Offscreen Hey, that cat was about to charge. Hmm. I wonder where we're supposed to go. *'Aliens': Bye, Mom! *'Mrs. Potato Head': I'll pick you up after school. *and Pablo taking Verne's shell *'Tyrone and Pablo': Ha ha! *'Verne': Come on, you guys! Stop it! Give it back! *'Shrek': Come on, we'll try over here. *Laughing *'Shrek': Excuse me, is this where we meet his teacher? *'Mr. Turner': Well, look who's out of the swamp. *'Shrek': Yes. Shocking, I know. *'Mr. Turner': Shrecky, right? *'Shrek': Shrek. *'Mr. Turner': Mr. Turner. *'Percy Polie': Percy Polie. *'David Read': David Read. Hey, you're an ogre. You're funny, right? Hey, tell us a joke. *'Percy Polie': Yeah. *'Mr. Turner': Yeah. *'Shrek': Well, actually, that's a common misconception. Ogres are no funnier than any other people. *'David Read': Aw. Come on, Ogrie. *'Percy Polie': Yeah. Do something funny. *'Mr. Turner': Yeah. *'Shrek': All right, I know one joke. There's a mollusk, see? And he walks up to a sea-- He dosen't walk up, he runs up. Actually, the mollusk isn't moving. He's in one place, and then the sea cucumber... Well, they--I'm mixed up. There was a mollusk and a sea cucumber. None of them were walking, so forget that I-- *'Mr. Turner': Timmy! Get out of Bulgy's yard now! *'Timmy Turner': Whoa! *'Bulgy': All right, you kids! Ooh, where'd you go? Where'd you go? Ooh, where'd you go? *'Donkey': Shrek. Shrek, can I go play, too? Can I? *'Shrek': I would feel better if you'd go played over on the sponge beds. *Squishing *Thud *'Mrs. Huffington': Gasps *'Baby Huffington': Crying *'Shrek': That's where I would play. *'Arthur Read, Zowie Polie, and Timmy Turner': Laughing *'Zowie Polie': What's wrong with his hoof? *'Arthur Read': He looks funny. *(Mr. Turner spanks Timmy Turner) *'Timmy Turner': Ow! Hey, what'd I do? What'd I do? *'Mr. Turner': Be nice. It's his first time at school. *'Shrek': He was born with it, kids. We call it his lucky hoof. *'Donkey': Shrek... *'Zowie Polie': See this finger? It's actually shorter than all my other fingers but you can't really tell. Especially when I turn around like this. *'Timmy Turner': I'm H-2-O intolerant. Ah-choo! *'Arthur Read': I'm obnoxious. *'Mailbox': Singing Oh! Let's name the zones, the zones, the zones. Let's name the zones of the open sky! *'Kids': Mailbox! *'Timmy Turner': Come on, Donkey. *'Shrek': Woah! You better stay with me. *'Mailbox': Singing Mesopelagic, bathyal, abyssalpelagic, all the rest are too deep for you and me to see! Huh. I wonder where my class has gone? *'Kids': We're under here! *'Mailbox': Oh, there you are. Climb aboard, explorers. Singing Oh, knowledge exploring is, oh, so lyrical, when you think thoughts are empirical. *'Donkey': Shrek, You can go now. *'Mailbox': Hello. Who is this? *'Donkey': I'm Donkey. *'Mailbox': Well, Donkey, all new explorers must answer a science question. *'Donkey': Okay. *'Mailbox': You live in what kind of home? *'Donkey': An anemon-none. An nemenem-menome. *'Mailbox': Okay, okay, don't hurt yourself. Welcome aboard, explorers. *'Shrek': Just see you know, he's got a little hoof. I find he's having trouble walking, I let him take a break, 10, 15 minutes. *'Donkey': Offscreen Shrek, it's time for you to go now. *'Mailbox': Don't worry. We're gonna stay together as a group. Okay, class, optical orbits up front. And remember, we keep our supraesophogeal ganglion to ourselves. That means you, Verne. *'Verne': Offscreen Aw, man! *'Shrek': Bye, Donkey! *'Donkey': Bye, Shrek! *'Shrek': Bye, son! Be safe. *'Mr. Turner': Hey, you're doing pretty well for a first-timer. *'Shrek': Well, you can't hold on to them forever, can you? *'David Read': You know, I had a tough time with my oldest out at the drop off. *'Shrek': They just got to grow up-- The drop off?! They're going to the drop off?! What are you, insane?! Why don't we just fry them up now and serve them with chips?! *'Mr. Turner': Hey, Shrecky, calm down! *'Shrek': Don't tell me to calm, Tall Boy! *'Mr. Turner': Tall Boy? *'David Read': You know, for an ogre, he really isn't that funny. *'Percy Polie': Pity. *'Mailbox': Singing Oh! Let's name the species, the species, the species! Let's name the species that live in the earth! *'Donkey': Offscreen Woah! *'Mailbox': Singing There's porifera, coelenterata, hydrosa, scyphoza, anthozoa, ctemphora, bryozoas, three! Gastropoda, arthropoda, echinoderma, and some kids like you and me! Come on, sing with me. Singing Oh! singing indisitinctly *music plays *'Mailbox': Just the girls this time. Singing Oh, flowers are cool, flowers are fun, they make us proud. *arrive to the drop off *'Mailbox': Okay, the drop off. All right, kids, feel free to explore, but stay close. Gasps Stromalitic cyanobacteria! Gather. *gasp *'Mailbox': An entire ecosystem contained in one infintesimal speck. There are as many protein pairs contained in this... *'Arthur Read': Come on, let's go. *'Mailbox': Come on, sing with me. Singing There's porifera, coelenterata, hydrosa, scyphoza, anthozoa, ctemphora, bryozoas, three. *'Donkey': Hey, guys, wait up! Whoa. Cool. *'Arthur Read': Saved your life! *'Zowie Polie': Aw, you guys made me fall! *'Timmy Turner and' Arthur Read: Laughing *'Donkey': What's that? *'Arthur Read': Offscreen I know what that is. Oh, oh, Violet Parr saw one. She ca... She said it was called a... a butt. *'Donkey': Whoa. *'Zowie Polie': Wow. That's a pretty big butt. *Turner runs *'Timmy Turner': Oh, look at me. I'm gonna go touch the butt. Ah-choo! Whoa! *'Donkey, Arthur Read, and Zowie Polie': Laughing *'Timmy Turner': Oh, yeah? Let's see you get closer. *'Zowie Polie': Okay. Beat that. *'Arthur Read': Come on, Donkey! How far can you go? *'Donkey': Oh, um, Shrek says it's not safe. *'Shrek': Donkey! No! *'Donkey': Shrek? *'Shrek': You're about to run up into open water! *'Donkey': No, I wasn't gonna go! *'Shrek': It's just a good thing I was here. If I hadn't shown up-- *'Zowie Polie': Sir, he wasn't gonna go! *'Arthur Read': Yeah, he was too afraid! *'Donkey': No, I wasn't! *'Shrek': This does not concern you, kids, and you're lucky I don't tell your parents who were out there. You know you can't run well! *'Donkey': I can run fine, Shrek, Okay? *'Shrek': No, It's not okay. You shouldn't be anymore near here. Okay, I was right. You know what, You'll start school in a year or two. *'Donkey': No, Shrek! Just because you're scared of the water-- *'Shrek': Clearly, you're not ready and you're not coming back until you are. You think you can do these things, but you just can't, Donkey! *'Donkey': I hate you. *'Mailbox': Singing There's... nothing to see. Gather. Uh, over there. Excuse me, is there anything I can do? I am a scientist, sir, Is there any problem? *'Shrek': I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt things. He isn't a good donkey and, I just think it's a little too soon for him to be out here unsupervised. *'Mailbox': Offscreen Well, I can assure you, he's quite safe with me. *'Shrek': Offscreen Look. I'm sure he is, but you have a large class, and he can get lost, you know, from sight if you're not looking. And I'm not saying you're not looking. *'Sue Ellen Armstrong': Oh my gosh! Donkey's running up to sea! *'Shrek': Gasps Donkey! What do you think you're doing? You're gonna get stuck out there, and I'm gonna have to get you before a donkey hunter does! Get back here! I said get back here now! Stop! You take one more move, mister... Don't! Don't you dare! If you put one hoof on that boat... Are you listening to me? Don't touch the bo-- *stamps the boat *'Shrek': Donkey! *'Arthur Read': (Whispers) He touched the butt. *'Shrek': You just run your little tail right back here, Donkey! That's right! You are in big trouble, young man! Do you hear me? Big... *hissing *'Shrek': Big... *'Zowie Polie': Aah! *'Donkey': Aah! Shrek, help me! *'Shrek': I'm coming, Donkey! Gasps *'Zowie Polie': Aah! *'Mailbox': Get under me, kids! *'Donkey': Aah! Oh, No!, Shrek!, Shrek! *'Shrek': Panting Oh! Donkey! Panting Unh. Donkey! Donkey, no! Donkey! Donkey! Donkey! No! Panting No! Unh. Panting Donkey! Donkey! *music playing *'Donkey': (Whimpers) *'Hunter': Whoa! Hold on! *panting *'Shrek': Oh, no. No. No, it's gone! It's gone! No, no, it can't be gone! No, no! Donkey! Donkey! Donkey! No! Inhales Donkey! Donkey! No! No, please, no! No, no! Panting Has anybody seen a boat? Please? A white boat? They took my son! My son! Help me, please. *'Wonder Red': Look out! *'Shrek': What? Ooh. Ohh. *'Wonder Red': Ohh. Oh, oh. Sorry. I didn't see you. Sir? Are you okay? Category:Transcripts Category:Finding Nemo Transcripts